omniscient_readers_viewpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Jung Heewon
Jung Heewon is a member of Kim Dokja's party. She was part of the marginalized group from Geumho station. She becomes one of the most vital party members, sometimes referred to as the "sword" of the group. Appearance Jung Heewon is described as beautiful, with full cheeks and gentle features.Chapter 18 She has large eyes with monolids, which are pale blue in color (they turn red when using Demon Slaying, and after evolving into the Judge of Destruction, a Ring of Chaos appears in her irises when using Hour of Judgement). Her hair is long and black with free-flowing bangs; she puts it up into a bun during fights. It temporarily turns white when first evolving into the Judge of Destruction. She also has infinity symbols on the backs of her hands, from her status as Judge of Destruction.Chapter 398 Jung Heewon is tall and long-limbed, with a body similar to a model's. She has a long neck.팬아트 이벤트용 등장인물 외형 묘사입니다. Sing Shong on Munpia. Translated text available here, courtesy of porifra. In her first appearance, she wears a jacket, slightly-torn skirt, and facemask.Chapter 16 For a short while, she wears the Bald General of Justice's straw mat, though she soon gives it away. After the Demon King Selection, Kim Dokja gives her a blue-black suit and a large cloak made by Mass Production Maker.Chapter 278 Immediately after the 3-year timeskip, she wears an old uniform. This is replaced by an SSS-grade formal suit prior to the Eden visit.Chapter 309 As Erich Striker, she has red eyes and wears a full set of armor, complete with helmet. Personality Jung Heewon is generally blunt and humorous, often teasing Kim Dokja and the others. She is also deeply loyal and caring, becoming the "sword" of Kim Dokja's Company so that she can fight to protect them all. For this same reason, she dislikes recklessness and self-sacrifice, preferring when those she cares for are safe. She is somewhat awkward in romantic contexts. She is fiercely devoted to her personal concept of justice, choosing the archangel Uriel as her sponsor and eventually abandoning 's concept of good to deliver justice by her own decree. History Jung Heewon was a character in the novel Ways of Survival, but she originally died offscreen early on in the scenarios and was thus never named or featured in the main storyline. As a child, she learned kendo, although she wasn't very good at it. Prior to the scenarios, she used to be a bartender working at a cheap bar.Chapter 193 She mentions having an "annoying" brother younger by one year, who she took care of, but his status and location are unknown.Chapter 47 Synopsis TBD Abilities Personal Attributes * Crouching Figure (General): A low-rated "super-evolutionary" attribute that has the potential to evolve into a rare- or legendary-rated attribute. ** Judge of Evil (Hero): The evolved form of the Crouching Figure attribute and the best of the three "Judge" attributes. This attribute strengthens the user when facing "evil". It also grants the skill Hour of Judgement. ** Judge of Destruction (Legendary): The evolved form of the Judge of Evil attribute, it presumably strengthens the user against anyone they deem an enemy, allowing them to exact "justice" as they personally see fit. * Loyal Servant (rating unknown): An attribute possessed by Erich Striker. * Swordsmaster (rating unknown): An attribute possessed by Erich Striker. Personal Skills * Demon Slaying: Presumably boosts the user's strength when facing demons. ** God Slaying: The evolved form of the Demon Slaying skill. Presumably boosts the user's strength when facing a being significantly stronger than oneself, such as a high-ranking Demon King. * Hour of Judgement: Also translated as Judgement Time. It was originally used by the Valkyries. Granted by the Judge attribute series, it requires the consent of the associated individuals (the Absolute Good Constellations for the Judge of Evil, and for the Judge of Destruction) in order to be activated. It makes the user invincible against any enemies deemed "evil".Chapter 107 * Kingdom's Royal Swordsmanship: A skill possessed by Erich Striker. Presumably a reference to Erich's knowledge of the style of swordsmanship particular to the Kaizenix Archipelago. Sponsor: Demon-like Judge of Fire * Hell Flames Ignition (Stigma): A pure white fire which burns away at any evil found in its target, and which cannot be put out. Kim Dokja describes it as one of the greatest stigmas in the world of Ways of Survival, boasting destructive power equivalent to the Prisoner of the Golden Headband's stigma. * Advent of Half-God: Though it is unclear if it is truly the Advent, Uriel has descended into Jung Heewon's form a handful of times, piloting her body side-by-side and allowing Jung Heewon access to many of Uriel's powers. In this state, she gains white wings and can wield Uriel's sword, Flames of Retribution. Overall Stats * As of Chapter 19, her stats are Lv. 4, Lv. 4, Lv. 7, Power Lv. 4.Chapter 19 * As of Chapter 375, her stats are Lv. 75, Lv. 80, Lv. 90, Power Lv. 70.Chapter 375 ** These stats belong to Erich Striker's body, so they may not align with Jung Heewon's own. Stories * Exclusion of Future Evil (rating unknown): Linked to Kim Dokja's 'One Who Showed Contempt for a Streamer'. Presumably linked to fighting the Disaster of Floods, an "evil" from the future.Chapter 281 * Torch That Swallowed the Myth (Giant Story): Has shares in this. Acquired upon finishing Gigantomachia and defeating Poseidon.Chapter 339 * Purest Companionship (rating unknown): Acquired as a result of the companionship between Jung Heewon and Lee Hyunsung, particularly while in their Kaizenix forms as Erich Striker and Bilston Framer.Chapter 378 * Sword and Shield (rating unknown): Presumably acquired as a result of Jung Heewon's and Lee Hyunsung's excellent skills at fighting alongside each other.Chapter 395 Relationships TBD Trivia *TBD Category:Main Characters Category:Incarnations